Romantic Deadline
by asaiasai
Summary: Saiko dan Shujin harus kewalahan menghadapi permintaan Miyoshi yang minta dibuatin Doujin, masalahnya Doujin itu.. YAOI, Shujin/Saiko, JANGAN TIKAM AUTHOR! R N R PLZ! NO FLAME!


_Perhatian!! Author terserang virus Bakuman! Huwahahaha, ntah kenapa jadi pengen bikin ini panpik.. Ini fanfic Bakuman Indo yg pertama ye?? Wahaha, pertamax!! Tapi ini sebenernya menjurus ke shonen-ai sih.. gapapa kan?? Huahaha, biarin!! Shonen-ai juga cerita, eh eh ngomong-ngomong.. kalo ada yang punya doujin shujin/saiko bagi dong! Author Cuma punya satu, udah gtu fluff doank! Mau dong yah yah?? Alah.. mending ada yg baca ni panpik.. *digetok*_

_Disini author ngomong mashiro sama takagi pake shujin dan saiko ye~_

_Bakuman bukan punya ogut! _

_---_

"Miyoshi, Kamu mau hadiah apa??" Tanya Shujin pada pacarnya itu.

"Ha..Hadiah?? Ulang tahunku masih lama loh~" Jawab Miyoshi yang setengah malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan Shujin.

"Maksudnya kami berdua mau memberikan hadiah kepadamu karena selama ini kau sudah banyak membantu kami." Potong Saiko sebelum Miyoshi salah paham lebih jauh.

"Hmm, aku yakin kalian tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli segala keinginanku." Ujar Miyoshi polos yang langsung membuat duo mangaka itu terpuruk. "Jadi aku akan meminta hadiah yang bisa kalian sanggupi."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Saiko.

"Buatkan aku Doujin!!" Teriak Miyoshi girang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Doujin apaan?" Balas Shujin.

"Y-A-O-I" Kata-kata Miyoshi langsung membuat 'Ashirogi Muto' merasa jijik. Mereka tidak pernah tahu apa sih yang menarik dari komik BL dan semacamnya. Apa enaknya melihat kedua cowok yang jelas-jelas gantengnya berlebihan berpelukan di atas ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh?

"Maaf Miyoshi tapi.." Tolak Saiko dengan halus. "Aku tidak sanggup menggambarnya.."

"Memikirkan ceritanya saja aku sudah ingin muntah." Ujar Shujin sambil menutup kedua mulutnya dengan tampang jijik.

"Tadi kalian sendiri yang menanyakan apa hadiah yang kuinginkan! Sekarang kalian malah menolaknya!" Bentak Miyoshi kesal. "Terserahlah.. aku tidak akan datang membantu lagi!" Miyoshi segera mengambil tas tentengnya dan berniat pergi dari studio itu.

"Eit Eit tunggu! Baiklah.. kami akan membuatnya.." Shujin menyerah, bertengkar dengan Miyoshi seratus kali lebih berat dari harus dikejar Deadline mingguan.

'Kau Gila Shujin!!' Batin Saiko yang ingin langsung menjitak Shujin yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

"Benar? Baiklah! Pastikan selesai minggu ini!" Ucap Miyoshi sambil tersenyum girang. Kemudian ia keluar dari studio tersebut dalam keadaan senang.

"Terserah kau! Buat saja sendiri doujin Yaoi itu! Yang pasti aku tidak mau!" Teriak Saiko yang langsung ngambek.

"Ayolah Saiko.. Kau sendiri kan yang mengusulkan untuk member Miyoshi hadiah??"

"Baiklah.. tapi aku hanya ingin cerita yang fluff saja! Jangan sekali-kali pikirkan yang lemon atau semacamnya.." Pinta Saiko.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini masih normal!" Shujin mengambil kertas dan pensil dari tasnya, ia mulai menulis cerita. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu satu pun cerita yaoi, apa kau tahu Saiko?"

"Mana aku tahu.. coba saja pikirkan, dua cowok yang bertemu di sekolah yang sama." Usul Saiko.

"Sekolah Putra atau campuran??"

"Aku ogah menggambar cowok terus, jadi campuran saja.."

"Hem, bagaimana dengan tokoh utama yang penyendiri dan punya impian yang terlupakan?" Usul Shujin yang mulai menemukan jalan cerita yang pas.

"Lalu seorang cowok yang sudah lama memerhatikannya mengajaknya menggapai impian itu?" Entah kenapa Saiko jadi ikut bersemangat.

"Keduanya sama-sama berusaha untuk menggapai impian tersebut!" Tambah Shujin.

"Impian tersebut adalah.."

"MANGAKA!" Teriak keduanya dengan semangat, tapi mereka baru menyadari kemiripan cerita itu dengan cerita yang lainnya.

"Aku rasa.. itu mirip dengan cerita seseorang." Ujar Saiko setengah malu dan kesal.

"Baiklah kita ganti saja impiannya.. bagaimana dengan tema olahraga??" Usul Shujin dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Aku rasa kurang cocok, bagaimana kalu seni?"

"Seni yang bisa dilakukan berdua itu…"

"Manga?" Lagi-lagi keduanya terpentok ke hal yang sama. "Kenapa sih ujung-ujungnya balik ke Manga..?" Ucap Saiko kesal sambil memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kalau pakai cerita nyata, jadi modelnya aku dan kau." Ujar Shujin dengan wajah polos.

"Kau dan aku?! Gila! Mana mau aku dengan jenius aneh seperti kau.." Bentak Saiko dengan muka memerah.

"Yah kan Cuma buat doujin, aslinya nggak begitu.." Balas Shujin santai. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya punya perasaan padaku?" Goda Shujin yang melihat tingkah aneh Saiko, ia mendekati wajah Saiko yang memerah karena candaan Shujin tadi.

"Enak saja!" Sanggah Saiko sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang makin merona merah.

"Yang bener nih??" Canda Shujin yang terus menggoda Saiko yang menurutnya menarik. Ia mencegat Saiko diantara tembok dan kedua tangannya. "Masa iya sih?" Bisik Shujin di telinga kiri Saiko.

"Berisik!" Saiko mendorong Shujin keras-keras, tapi karena keduanya hampir berpelukan.. Jadi keduanya jatuh bersamaan dan tampak seperti berpelukan di lantai. Dengan Shujin sebagai alasnya.

"Aaaw, ga punya cara yang lebih sopan apa?" Ujar Shujin pelan.

"Maabbhh.." Jawab Saiko. Sesaat keduanya bertemu pandang dan entah kenapa atmosfernya jadi romantis. Mereka hanya terdiam saling memandang sampai Shujin memulai gerakan.

"Mashiro.." Ujar Shujin yang jarang sekali memanggil rekannya itu dengan nama aslinya. Tangannya perlahan-lahan membelai pipi Saiko yang lembut.

"A..apaan sih!" Dalam keadaan masih duduk di tubuh Shujin, Saiko menepis tangan partnernya itu. Tapi Shujin tetap memaksa, ia menarik dagu Saiko ke dekat bibirnya.

"Aku.." Shujin berhasil menyihir Saiko dengan tindakan gilanya. Saiko sendiri hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, sepertinya hanya insting yang menguasaia tubuhnya. Dan insting itu menyuruhnya untuk menerima 'rayuan' Shujin.

Shujin yang merasa Saiko sudah siap untuk menerima ciuman panasnya itu pun segera mendekatkan bibir Saiko ke miliknya. Tapi, tidak semua sesuai rencana.

"Takagi?"

Shujin dan Saiko terkejut, kenapa Miyoshi ada disini?!!

"Mi..Miyoshi.." Shujin berusaha tenang dan tampil seolah tak ada apa-apa sebelum pacarnya itu datang. Sementara Saiko berdiri dari pangkuan Shujin dan memalingkan wajah merahnya dari Miyoshi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ka..kalian.. kalau begini.." Ujar Miyoshi dengan gemetaran.

'Mati Kita!!' Batin keduanya. Mereka akan melewati malam ini dengan bantingan dari cewek super yang sedang marah ini.

"Kalian tidak perlu membuat doujinnya! Aku sudah puas melihat adegan kalian tadi!!" Seru Miyoshi dengan girang sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar apartemen itu.

"Jangan-jangan dia melihat dari awal??" Tanya Saiko.

"Mungkin.. tapi, karena dia tidak marah." Ucap Saiko sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah mendekati Saiko yang kini berdiri di dekat gorden. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?"

Malam masih panjang..

---

_Huahaha,, maaf ye.. kaga ada lanjutannya. Namanya juga oneshot! Maapkan kalo ancurnya parahhhh… maaf ya.. plis maafin author~~ author emang masih pemula~ hix.. Huahaha, r n r dong~ yah yah ya??_


End file.
